Successor
by Buddy Bailey
Summary: After Faith is killed and brought back to life a third Slayer is activated. Enter sarah.
1. Chapter 1

The successor

a/n: Hey its me well here is my new story with my new cast hope u guys like it! This story is set in season 7 please read&review

Summary: No one thought it would happen but it did. Faith was killed, temporarily thought. Which means Slayer number 3 is on the way. Something Buffy and Faith are so not ready for!

one

It was dark as usual and Faith was alone as usual. Buffy and everyone else were back at the house doing the same old routine.

The potentials train, Willow, dawn, xander, anya and giles research the latest demon in town, Andrew whines and gets on everyone's nerve.

While Buffy and Spike go out and kill the latest researched demon. And Faith? Well, she sat around the house being bored.

Not tonight though, tonight she was patrolling, tonight she gets to do something. "Feels good to get out of that house," she said to herself.

She liked patrolling so much better when she was alone. She could be free and let lose without having to worry about hurting anyone.

The freezing winds caused the dark-haired slayer to shiver and cling to her black leather jacket.

"Damn its cold!" It didn't make any sense, why was it so cold? It was sunnydale, Califronia for gods sake, not to mention it was pretty close to summer.

So why the freaky weather? There was a loud boom. The Slayer cocked her head in the direction of the sound in curiosity, a look of delight spread across her face as she ran towards the sound. "Finally something to sink my stake into," she said pulling a stake from her back pocket.

There was another boom which caused the Slayer to run even faster. The sounds lead her to an abandoned warehouse. She entered just as another boomed ranged out over the town.

She looked around and saw what was causing the commotion. In the center of the room there were two girls. One was huddled behind another girl who's arms were spread out like an eagles, a forcefield was generating from her palms protecting her and the other girl from several demons who were making it their mission to get to the them.

The demons were an icy blue color. They were tall and bony with long, white, whispy hair trailing down their backs. They had not a stitch of clothing to cover up their rather weird looking genitals.

Faith was disgusted. The demons were kicking and clawing at the forcefield which was causing that booming sound.

Must be pretty strong, Faith thought. One of the demons spotted her and opened its mouth and let out a long, loud shriek. The other demons tore their attention away from the girls to Faith.

They slowly made their way towards the Slayer. Faith looked down at her stake, It wasn't going to make a decent weapon against these guys. She threw it aside and slid into a defensive stance, "I guess i'll improvise with my fist and feet," she said.

"Run!" Faith shouted to the two girls who's forcefield was not up. They seemed hesitant at first but quickly left through a back door. Faith looked back at the approaching creatures. There blue-black eyes were glaring as if to say "who the hell are you?" The creature in the front tried to swipe a clawed hand at Faith while the other two tried to attack her from the sides.

She grabbed the arm and twisted it until she heard a snap. The blue demon wailed in pain as Faith threw him into one of the demons on the side. She snapped a side-kick at the demon next to her.

"Man this feels good!" Faith hollered as she slammed her boot down on one of the demons head. It made a nice crunch. Faith watched as blue goo spilled from the cracks in the demons head.

"One down," she said turning back towards the two others on the ground. "Two to go." The other two demons got up and watched the slayer. They probably won't be rushing her anytime soon.

Instead they began to glow. They glowed bright blue until it was hard to see. Faith squinted at the demons and her eyes widened. A huge sickle of ice was forming before the demons. Faith suddenly realized that the temperture in the room had just dropped about twenty degrees.

The cold was becoming unbearable. There was a sound like a fire-estinguisher going off as the demons flung the icy projectile at the slayer. Faith jumped out of the way just in time before the shard of ice turned her into a Faith-kabob. It crashed itself into the wall behind her.

Okay this had to end quick. She looked around in search of a weapon. She spotted a shovel several feet from the demons. She took a step back then performed an amazing leap, closing the distance between her and her newfound weapon.

She landed then grabbed up the garden impliment and turned to face her foes. They were much clser since the jump. Before she could jam the blade through the demons neck, as planned, she took several blows to the chest that knocked her to the floor. Pained flowed through her as she struggled to get up. They were much stronger than expected.

The demons were splitting up again, circuling her, looking for an open spot. Faith slowly swung the shovel side to side. As soon as the first demon tried an attack she swung the bladed weapon up, slicing off the creatures arm. It fell to the floor with a soft thump as the demons began to scream.

Faith quickly shut it up by shoving the shovel through its neck. Blue goo gushed from the wound in its neck as it fell over dead. Some of that goo got on her boots. She turned and prepared for the attack of the third and last demon but it was not there. It was gone. "Huh?" Faith mumbled.

She came to the conclusion that it ran away scared. Now that the threat was over it was time to go have a chat with those two girls. If they were still around. If they had any sense they wouldn't be, She thought to herself. She located the door they left out of and opened it. It lead to a dark alley.

She scanned the alley for the girls but didn't find them. Convinced the actually had sense she turned and walked away. She stopped herself from going any further when she heard a noise. She walked up to the wall. She really couldn't believe it but was the wall...breathing?

She jumped back when a section of the wall morphed into the two girls. They were dirty and battered. And one of them was severly scratched up. Faith squinted at them as one of them began to speak. "Hey im Rory and this is my friend Sarah," she said. "Is she going to be ok?" Faith asked. Sarah looked up at Faith, "Yea i'll be alright."

"So what exactly are you guys doing out here?" Faith asked. "We were looking for someone when we ran into those things." She stood on her tip toes to see over Faith's shoulder, "Are _they _still in there?" she asked. "No. they're dead," the slayer responded.

"They're dead?" she asked confused, "but how?" Oops. Faith thought. She couldn't exactly tell the girl that she just killed three make that two demons all by herself. And she couldn't tell her she was a Slayer. Right that whole secret identity thing.

"Uh...well.." she stammered. "The thing is when you guys left the police arrived and shot them all up," Faith finished. How lame, she thought. The girl's looked skeptical, "I didn't hear any gunfire." Rory said. "Lets not talk about those things, lets get to the real questions. How were you doing that forcefield thingy?" she asked.

Before Rory could answer Sarah began to shriek, staring past Faith. Faith whirled around to see the last demon that had escaped her. She felt a sharp, burning sensation in the pit of her gut. She looked down and saw the creature's clawed hand sinking slowly into her stomach.

Blackness began to cloud her vision. Before she completely blacked out she saw two hands wrap around the demon's head and snap it to the left. The demon fell to the ground, behind it was a petite blonde staring at Faith. "Faith!" she screamed in alarm as the brunette slayer fell over dead.

"Faith!" Buffy screamed again as she watched her once enemy fall to the ground dead. The blonde ran over to Faith and turned her over. Blood stained her red top making it look even redder. Buffy stared horrified as way too much blood began to flow down the sides of her stomach.

Buffy frantically searched the other slayer for a pulse. Her heart skipped several beats when she didn't find one. She can't be dead, Buffy thought to herself. I'm about to lead a bunch of girls into the fight of their lives and i can't do it on my own. A hand passed over Buffy's causing the slayer to flinch. She looked up to see a girl staring back at her.

The girl said nothing as a green orb of light began to pulse from her hand. Buffy just watched as the green light completely covered Faith. An instant later the light was gone, and nothing had changed. "What the he-" Buffy stopped to stare at Faith. Her chest was slightly moving up and down. Was she alive?

Buffy gave the girl a questionable look. The girl nodded and responded, "Get her to a hospital immediately." Faith began to stir distracting the Slayer once more. As soon as Buffy turned her head, Rory grabbed Sarah's hand, closed her eyes and they were gone.

Buffy watched as Faith's eyes flew open. "B?" she asked in a horse voice. "Shhh," Buffy said picking up the wounded Slayer careful not to hurt her. Buffy turned to tell the two girls to follow her but they were gone.

She decided getting Faith to the hospital was more important so she turned and started to leave, reminding herself to come back. She stopped when she heard slight footsteps. She dismissed it and proceeded with taking Faith to a emergency center.


	2. Chapter 2

Successor

Two

The two girls became visible again, the second they knew they were safe. They walked in silence for a minute or two until Rory stopped to sit. "What's wrong?" Sarah asked looking at her friend who was looking rather pale. "Maybe you should see a doctor too," she suggested. Rory shook her head, "I'm fine, just drained is all." She got up wobbled a bit then fell back down.

"Are you sure your okay?" Sarah asked. "I'm..not..sure," Rory said before she passed out. "Rory!" Sarah shouted coming to the girl's aid. She tapped the passed-out witch on the cheeck. Nothing.

Sarah heard foot steps behind her. She whirled around to face three ugly...she didn't know what they were but she knew the weren't friendly. They had brown hoods over there heads, which didn't cover their eyes that were cut out and sewned up. She put her fists up and slid into a battle stance like her watcher showed her. Even though she was a potential, she did know a little about fighting.

After all, she did study martial arts for quite sometime. She felt confident she could take these guys on until they each pulled out daggers. Light from the moon flashed off of the three blades, striking fear in the potential's heart.

They held the knives high in the air as they charged for her. The only thing that crossed her mind was she hoped Rory would be okay.

Buffy waited patiently in the waiting room of the hospital. Once they told her Faith was okay, which they would considering her slayer healing powers, then she was off to find those girls. There was so much thing she wanted to ask the girls. "Miss summers?" a voice came breaking the slayer's train of thought. Buffy looked up and saw Faith's doctor.

"Yes?" Buffy asked. "Well miss summers she lost an extreme amount of blood but after the transfusion she seems a lot better, but..."

"But what?" Buffy asked. "Well during the procedure, her wound...well it seemed to close." he finished. Of course this was no surprise to Buffy, that was part of the Slayer package, but the doctor seemed to be quite baffled. She couldn't tell him it was a thing we slayer's share, so instead she shrugged her shoulders.

After awhile he dismissed it, "Anyway she's resting if you want to see her." he told her. After he gave her the room number, he left. Buffy went straight for her room. She knocked lightly then entered.

She found Faith sleeping soundly. Buffy walked forward then instantly forgot to close the door. She turned just in-time to see it slam close. Faith eyes snapped opened. Buffy turned and said," Sorry." The dark-haired slayer shook her head, "It's okay, i hadn't had a nap like that since three years ago."

Buffy knew she was talking about when she put her in a coma. "So you okay?" Buffy knew the answer but it was polite to ask. "Yeah," Faith tried to sit up but her wound was still causing her pain so she sat back down.

"Just stuck in this hospital, again." she moaned. "God it still looks the same."

"Yeah," Buffy agreed. "It all seems to look the same after you've been here long enough."

Faith nodded. They both sat in awkward silence until Buffy asked, "What happened back there?" Faith told the story from beginning to end without leaving out anything. When she finished Faith asked, "What happened after i fell out?"

"Well you died...then one of the girl's healed you i think. Faith processed the new information as Buffy explained it in detail. She even told her how her heart had stopped.

"Wow, i died," Faith gasped. "Join the club, I died twice," Buffy said. Faith looked at her,"Are you bragging? Cause i can go out and get killed again and we'd be even," Faith smiled. Buffy couldn't help but laugh at Faith's humor. The two girls were smiling which rarely happened between them. It feels nice to smile, Buffy thought. It's been so long.

Buffy got up. "Where you going?" her companion slayer asked. "Well i told myself i'd go back out and look for those girls," she answered. "I'm coming too," Faith said suddenly sitting up. "You can't, you have to wait to be released before you can leave," Buffy told her.

"Buffy those girls saved my life, i can't sit here," She said. "Don't worry, besides there's no point in arguing with me." Before Buffy left Faith called her.

"Yeah?" she turned and asked. "When you find them can you bring them here first?"

"Sure," Buffy said then left.

The three bringers rushed Sarah. Sarah was panicking, they were closing the distance between them pretty fast and she still had no clue how she was going to deal with these creeps. Suddenly, as if on instinct, she ran towards the things. Her mind was racing. What the hell am i doing? she asked herself. She couldn't get herself to stop running.

When she was only a few feet away from her enemies she jumped high into the air. Higher than she's ever jumped before. In mid jump she pivoted around and landed behind the three things. In a flash her hand wrapped around one's neck. With one twist of her wrist the thing fell over dead. The other two were just turning around. They looked down at their fallen partner.

Since their mangled faces were unable to express any form of emotion Sarah was unsure if they were mad or sad about it. One thing she knew for sure was that they were trying harder than ever to dispatch of her now. They were swinging their knives wildly now. To Sarah's amazement she was evading every single swipe like some action hero you see on T.V.

She grabbed one of the wildly swinging arms. She snapped it and hurled the body it was attached to twenty feet away. Okay, now this was weird. How did i do that? While she was busy deep in thought, she completely forgot about the third creature. She grunted in pain as it hit her over the head with the end of its knife. She fell over and rubbed the back of her head.

Sarah turned over to see the hooded figure, instead all she saw was it's blade coming straight for her throat. She shut her eyes and awaited the pain. When she didn't feel any she popped her eyes open. Instead of being in her throat, the knife was plunged deeply into the creatures chest. A slim blonde pulled the knife out and flung it to the side. The creature fell down dead next to Sarah.

"I know you," Sarah said getting to her feet. "Yeah," the girl responded. She looked around, "Where's your friend?" Sarah pointed over at her collasped friend. "Is she hurt?" the blonde asked Sarah. "I don't think so, just tired." Sarah responded.

"I'm Buffy," The blonde said extending her hand for Sarah to take. "Sarah," she introduced. "And that's Rory."

"Sisters?" Buffy asked. Sarah shook her head, "Just friends." The Slayer nodded, "Okay, so what are you and Rory doing out so late. Shouldn't you be at home?"

"That's complicated." Sarah quickly told Buffy. She changed the subject, "What's a better question is how you killed that thing without so much as a struggle." Buffy knew she was trying to change the subject, something she frequently did when she couldn't explain her Slayer tendencies. She also knew she did it when she was trying to hide something.

Buffy looked out and for the first time noticed the dead bringers she didn't kill. What did these things want with her? Was she a potential? Had to be. But the question was did she know it? An even better question was how did she take them out?

"What happened to those two?" the Slayer asked pointing to the two dead bringers. Sarah looked away, "I don't know." Buffy frowned, "Your lying." Sarah looked at her, "I killed them i think, i don't know how, one second i was scared and afraid and the next i was Xena!" the girl exclaimed.

This seemed a little too familiar to the experienced Slayer. Sort of like her first night on patrol...oh god...no. Couldn't be... could it? "Faith did die," She mumbled to herself. "Who died?" Sarah asked a stunned Buffy. "Nothing, there is someone i need you to see," Buffy told her.

Sarah knew Rory wouldn't like the idea of going somewhere with a complete stranger, but Sarah did not want to be alone if she was attacked again. Plus she felt safe with this girl. "Okay," Sarah agreed. "What about Rory?"

Buffy went over and lifted the sleeping girl up onto her shoulders. "Wow," Sarah muttered. "I work out alot," Buffy lied. Buffy turned to leave with Sarah right behind her.

"Uno!" shouted Willow. Everyone groaned as Willow dropped her last card. That was the tenth time she had won in that night. Since there was no demon to research, the gang decided a nice game of Uno would calm everyone's nerves. "If i would've known we would've been playing with the Uno queen then i would have never played with you guys." Andrew huffed. "Andrew, no one asked you to play," Said Xander.

"You guys playing a game?" Dawn asked coming down the stairs bleary eyed. "Not anymore, we're done," Xander said. He scooped up all the cards and placed them back into its box. Dawn shrugg and went into the kitchen. Everyone else seemed to depart leaving Willow alone.

It was late and the red-headed Wicca was extremely tired. She decided to take a hot bath before she laid down for some quaility Z's. She climbed the steps and into the bathroom. She ran her hot water and got in. The heat felt good. She felt relaxed. Something that was a stranger in this household. She picked up the shampoo and proceeded to lather up her hair. She gave a frustrated sigh when she found it empty.

"Andrew," she growled. That boy has got to go, she thought. She dunked her head under the water. She opened her eyes and saw Faith hovering over her. She shot straight up, "Goddess!" she cried. "What are you doing here?" she asked the Slayer. Faith didn't respond.

Willow covered herself up and waited for Faith's answer. Her eyes bulged when the Slayer did speak. "I just dropped by to see how things were going," she said in a voice that did not belong to her. Willow's supernatural sense went off. "The First!"

"Wow, you are smart," Faith's image said. "What do you want?" The witch asked. "Oh nothing, i just bored of thinking of ways too slowly kill you guys, so i sent some friends over to do it for me," It told the red head.

With a smile that sent fear through the witch, the First winked out. It wasn't until minutes later that a thought occured to Willow. If the First was posing as Faith then that ment the Slayer was dead. Kennedy came bursting through the door with a stake in hand. "You okay?" she asked scanning the room for potential threats.

"No," Willow answered gravely. She thought of what the first told her about his friends. "No i'm not okay." A crash came from downstairs followed by a chorus of screams. "They're here!"

A/N: sorry for the slow update. My internet has been down for quite some time. Special thanks to Sarah and Rory for reviewing my story. Next update will be better and quicker.


	3. Chapter 3

Successor

Three

In a matter of seconds Willow and Kennedy were downstairs. Willow stood fully dressed and dried due to a small magical assisst. They surveyed the scene out in front of them. Two tall, white, skeletal demons were turning the Summers' living room into a bloodbath. they held one dead girl in their grips as Giles and Xander mercilesly tried to hack at the demons with swords.

The dead girl was thrown to the side. Her body fell inches away from Willow's feet. The Witch stared down at the girl, her lifeless eyes staring back. Willow whispered a prayer for the girl before she held out her palms.

A field of golden light appeared between the demons and Giles and Xander. The light acted as a forcefield keeping the demons away from the two guys and the cowering potentials. Xander looked over at the dead potential and drooped the sword in anger, "Dammit!" He muttered. Giles watched the demons try to force their way through the barrier of light. When he realized they weren't getting through any time soon, he too dropped his weapon.

"Is it over?" Anya asked peeking her head from behind a rather large blonde potential. "For the moment," Xander said. "Why were you hiding behind Heidi?" Kennedy asked. "What? You thought she was going to help?" Willow asked. "You obviously don't know Anya then," Willow told Kennedy.

"So what happened?" Willow asked the two. "Me and Dawn were in here alone when they came crashing into the window." Xander explained. Willow eyes darted from side to side looking for Buffy's kid sister. When she could spot the girl she asked Xander where she had gone.

He thought for a moment then cursed. "What?" asked a concerned Willow. "She ran into the closet...that's behind the field," he stated. "Great," Willow sighed. "I guess i have to let it down." She raised her hands to do so when she was stopped by Anya. "Are you taking your field down?" the former demon asked. "I have to," Willow replied. Anya walked away and huddled behind Heidi, "Continue," she called to the Witch.

Willow raised hands again and swiftly broughtly them back down to her sides. The barrier of light disappeared leaving the Witch and everyone else unprotected. Xander and Giles grabbed up their swords and stood next to Willow. Kennedy grabbed a crossbow and aimmed it at the demons. The demons scratched at the air where the barrier once occupied.

Once they noticed it was gone they attacked. Kennedy ran protectively in front of Willow and fired a bolt into the chest of the nearest demon. It slowed it down none as it grabbed the potential. It blew in her face then threw her aside with such force then wall cracked when she collided with it. Xander and Giles came next swinging the swords.

Giles managed to dismember one of the things fingers before he was swatted away. Luckily he landed on the unoccuppied couch. As Xander tried to impale his opponent, Willow turned her attention towards the demon going after the potential. She flicked her wrists at him and he instantly was set ablaze. Another wrist flick sent the screaming, burning demon out the broken window.

The closet door opened and out stepped Dawn. She ran back in when she saw the demon. Finally the demon got the better of Xander and cracked him in the face. Before he could further damage her friend Willow set him ablaze too.

She trotted over to the closet and opened the door. Dawn was huddled in the corner. "Are they gone?" she asked Willow. Willow nodded and Dawn walked out of the closet giving a disgusted groan as she walked past the burning demon. "Thank god that's over!" Anya exclaimed coming from behind Heidi for a second time.

"Where's Spike? Shouldn't he have come up here and helped?" Willow asked. "He's around somewhere," Xander shrugged. "We could of used Spike," Willow mentioned. "Speaking of people we could've used," Xander cut in. "What's taking Faith so long?"

The name hit Willow like a ton of bricks. There suddenly was a feeling of dread overcoming her. "I don't think she's coming back," Willow uttered, her voice barely over a whisper. "What? You think she ran away again? What nerve, I told you she couldn't be trusted," Dawn interjected. "No," Willow said. "She's dead."

"And your sure it was her?" Giles asked. The gang had moved the discussion into the basement while the potentials remained upstairs. Willow casted a protection field in case any more demons decided they wanted to break and enter. Or just enter since the window was diminished.

Willow nodded, "It was her. The First took her shape right down to her clothes. She looked the same. Talked the same." There was a heavy silence. Giles took off his glasses then slowly massaged his temples. "So what now?" Dawn asked breaking the silence. Everyone turned to look at her. "Well there's no time for a funeral, but I..."

"No," she interruptted. "I mean we're down a Slayer, the balance of power has shifted, what do we do now?" Everyone pondered this question. "She's right. Other than Super Wicca, Buffy and Mr. Vampire with a soul there isn't really much going for us. Who's going to help fight? Those wannabes down there? Me? Cause i can tell you right now, i don't plan on doing anything that will endanger my health." Anya said.

"Like thats anything new," Giles spoke. Willow looked over to Xander, he was being pretty quiet. Maybe Faith's death effected him more than Willow realized. She was his first so it would make sense if he felt something for her."

"We should tell Buffy," Dawn suggested. Willow agreed, "I'll go tell her." she said leaving to go break the bad news to Buffy.

Buffy entered Faith's room with Sarah and Rory, who was still knocked out over Buffy's shoulder. Buffy laid the unconcious girl in the chair that sat next to the bed. "What are we doing here?" Sarah asked. Buffy frowned, "There was someone here that wanted to see you but i guess she's not here." Buffy said eyeing the empty bed.

Just then the bathroom door opened and out came Faith. Instead of the hospital gown, she wore the clothes she had on before. Minus the bloody shirt. She obviously found another one. A winter green long sleeved shirt.

"Wow, something other than your basic black," Buffy teased. Faith looked down at her shirt, "Yea, well it was the only clean shirt they had, it was this or hot pink," Faith shuddered at the thought. "So are they releasing you? Cause if not then you better put that gown back on and hop back into bed."

Faith nodded, "I told them a lame sob story about how i had three kids at home and that they had no one to watch over them. So they released me, besides i think they were a little freaked when they saw the scar." she said lifting her shirt so Buffy could see the gash that had already began to heal. Faith pulled down her shirt when she saw that they weren't alone.

She walked around Buffy towards the girls. Sarah inched over to Rory. "Whats wrong with her?" Faith asked Sarah. Sarah looked down at Rory, "Nothing she's just tired. We had a long night." Sarah answered. "What were you guys doing out so late cause if you don't already know, sunnydale isnt the safest place," Faith inquired while taking a seat on the bed.

Before Sarah could answer Rory stirred then opened her eyes. "Man, that spell took a lot out of me," she said. She looked around, then at the two girls. One was sitting and the other was posted up against the far wall, both of them were starring at her. "Who are they? and where are we?" she asked Sarah.

"This is Buffy and Faith," Sarah said. "She's the one that helped us earlier." Rory looked at Faith, she remembered now. They were attacked and this girl risked her life for them. She was stabbed and healed by the hands of me. Rory shook her head, god she had a headache. When she looked back up at Faith she uttered a thanks.

"Do you two live around here?" Buffy asked. Both girls shook their heads. Faith frowned, "Why were you girls out so late and how were you doing that thing with your hands?"

"That's a long story," Rory said. "We arnt going anywhere," Faith said. The two girls looked at each other. Finally Sarah began.

"Rory's a witch and I'm a potential, and ...What?" she asked looking at Buffy's expression. Buffy shook her head, "Faith can i talk to you?" Her eyes shifted from the other Slayer to the girls. "Sure, B." Faith said walking over to Buffy. "What is it?"

"Remember when i told you that you were dead for a minute or two?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah."

"We'll you died!" Buffy said.

"I think i got the message before."

Buffy sighed, "I mean you died so another Slayer was called."

"Oh!" Faith said, her expression doing a complete 360. At first she was smiling then she was all serious. "What does this mean?" she asked.

"I don't know but I think i know who the third Slayer is," Buffy said turning her attention towards Sarah. "What makes you say that?" Faith asked skeptical the girl was a warrior for the powers that be. "You should of seen her tonight, I saw her take out two bringers and seriously hurt a third." Buffy explained. "Maybe we should take them back to the house, so we can sort this mess out," Faith suggested.

Seconds later Buffy's cell rang. "Hello?" she answered. It was Willow and she seemd frantic. "Slow down, Faiths what?" She waited a few seconds before she responded, "Faith's fine."

Faith listened to the one sided conversation. She watched as Buffy hung up the phone, "Xander's on the way."

"What was that about?" Faith asked. "I'll explain in the car."

The girls rounded up their stuff and left the room. After clearing all the paper work so Faith could leave, They headed out to the parking lot and waited on Xander. Sarah screamed when she saw two huge bulking figures move through the shadows towards them. "God," Buffy moaned. "Do we ever get a break?" Her question went unanswered as she prepared for a confrontation.


	4. Chapter 4

Successor

Four

"What the hell are those?" Faith asked as the two figures moved into the light. The looked like those toy trolls kids play with, but much scarier. They were at least seven feet tall with flame red hair that danced upon their scalps. Eyes as black as the First's heart glared at the Slayers and the two girls. They were built like giant sized wrestlers who ate 18 wheeleres for breakfast. They kind of reminded Buffy of the trolls from that Harry potter movie Dawn was watching. Except these looked a lot deadlier. Buffy's eyes gave the trolls the once over. Her eyes stopped on the over-sized weapon each Troll carried. One of them had a huge mallot while the other held an anciet looking sword. Just then Xander's car pulled up in front of the girls. "Hey, Buff...Whoa!" he said, his attention on the demons. "Xander, thankgod!" Buffy exclaimed. "I need you to take the girls home, while i fend of these things." Faith stepped up, "While we fend off these things," Buffy looked at the other slayer, "No, you go with Xander, you've had enough for one night. I'll take this one."

"Buffy if you think I'm leaving you alone with those things then your insane," Faith protested. "I'll be fine, besides you just left the hospital, do you really want to be put back in there?" Buffy asked. "Don't worry about me, I've taken on things alot worse than those guys by myself, I'll be fine, and i'll try to make this quick," Buffy said reassuringly. Faith argued but finally gave in. She hopped in the front, while Sarah and Rory got in the back. "Go Xander!" Buffy ordered as the trolls stomped towards them. The car sped away leaving Buffy alone with the trolls. They stopped and watched Xander"s car disappear around a corner. They started after it. "Hey, where ya going!" Buffy called running after them. When she was arms length away from them, one turned and slammed the edge of his mallot in the Slayer's chest. Pain lanced throughout her as she was sent flying. She crashed into the side of the building, fell on top of a closed dumpster, then rolled off and hit the ground. Her chest burned with pain as she stood up. She looked around and saw the trolls disappear around the corner. As soon as she realized they were chasing after Xander's car, she chased after them as fast as her Slayer enhanced legs would take her.

Spike wandered around one of Sunnydale's many local cemetaries. He was glad to be out of the house. He hated being cooped up there with all those girls.He would've slaughtered every girl just to get some peace and quiet in that house if he were able. Sometimes he yearned for the good old days where he was with Drusilla and going around preying on innocent looking people. The days when he didn't have a soul. He believed it would be so much easier. The past year had been rough on everyone, him especially. Having completely lost his sanity and nearly being the dust beneath one's feet, he wished he could somehow reverse his condition. Reverse the giving of his soul. He often thought like that untill she came around. Buffy was the one thing on this earth that kept him sane and alive. He always wondered why he never just killed her in the past. He thanked god he didn't when he was with her. He now understood Angel's attraction to her. She was one hell of a woman. The only woman living or dead (besides his mother) that made him truly feel alive. He loved being with Buffy, and he loved loving her, even if his affections weren't returned. He thought of Buffy more as he continued to walk. A low trembling snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked up and in the distance he saw a car coming down the street. He would've ignored it if he didn't notice the two troll-like creatures trailing the car. He felt all warm inside when he noticed the object of his affections following closely behind the demons. Her Slayer speed allowing her to keep up. Spike smiled when he thought of a good fight. It's been awhile. He used his vampiric speed to catch up with Buffy. "What do we have here?" Spike asked. Buffy turned her head at him, "Spike?" she asked still running full speed. "What are you doing here?" Spike shrugged, "Just taking a much needed stroll, What are those?" He asked. "Demons, they seemed to be attracted to the car for some reason," Buffy said. She hopped over a fallen branch. "Where are they going?" he asked. "Xander is taking Faith and the girl's back to the house but i hope he doesn't do that cause that'll lead them to Dawn and the potentials." Buffy said concerned. "The girls?" He questioned. Buffy didn't answer, instead she pushed her self to go faster. When she was close to one of the trolls, she leaped high into the air, and landed on one's back. She latched on to the thing's...skin? She had no idea what it was she was holding onto but she didn't care. The troll seemed unfazed by the passenger on his back. Struggling to keep on, she pulled a stake from her back pocket. She didn't dare try to stake the unprotected skin. It looked tough and hard, the stake would probably snap before any pressure was applied. Instead she leaned up on her left shoulder, stake in right hand and speared the wooden weapon through the trolls right eye. The thing grunted loudly with pain. He slowed down then stopped. He fell straight down with Buffy still hanging onto his back. Once they hit the ground she rolled off and stood to face Spike who was in awe the whole time. "You cease to amaze me," he said. She ignored him and turned to face the other troll. He had stopped when he heard his companion hit the ground. The other troll gazed at his fallen comrade then glared at Buffy. Death in its eyes. "Come and get it," Buffy taunted. The thing hooped and hollered as it made its way towards the slayer. Spike jumped in front of her, "This one's mine Slayer," he said. Spike was quickly punted away with a forceful kick. He flew backwards then landed hard on the street. "Just a little rusty," he muttered getting to his feet. Buffy sighed rolling between the troll's parted legs. She snatched up the fallen sword from the hands of the slain troll. "Catch," she yelled to Spike, hurling the bladed weapon towards the vampire. He caught it with ease and took a swing at the demon's legs. The blade sliced through air then stopped as it hit the tough, meaty legs. Spike could not bring the sword to go any furthur than it's current position. The troll gave a small wail of pain as he pulled out the sword. Blood stained the weapon as he held it high over his head. He brought it down with lightnening speed towards the Vampire's head. Buffy kicked Spike out of the way and got herself out of the way too as the sword connected with asphalt. The Slayer rolled to her feet, as did Spike, and the two made their way towards the unfallen demon. They began to pummel it with lightning fast kicks and punches. "Why don't you go see if the boy and the girls are okay, I'll stay and take care of this wanker," Spike said dodging a kick aimed for his chest. Buffy hesistantly walked away, leaving Spike alone with the troll. When she was out of sight, Spike turned towards the creature. "Come to daddy," he said.

Xander's car sped down rovello drive and into the summers' drive way. They exited the car, and entered the living to see everyone waiting expectantly. Everyone gawked as Faith walked into the house. "What?" she asked. "It's...well we thought...cause the first," Willow stammered. "We thought you were dead," Anya blurted. "Geez was that so hard to say," she asked. Willow ignored her, "I saw the first in your form, so natural i assumed you were dead, cause the first can only become dead people," Willow explained. "Oh, well, i was dead for a few seconds technically," Faith answered. Rory and Sarah walked in and all eyes were on them. "More potentials?" Giles asked. "So much more than that," Buffy said walking in behind them. "Where's Spike?" Xander asked. "I left him back there, i figured i was needed her." Buffy stopped and looked around, "What happened here?" she asked staring at the slight mess. "Demons," Willow responded. Buffy sighed, "I wish just once they would tell me ahead of time that they were coming so i could avoid messes like these." She looked up to see Dawn coming down the steps. Her younger sibling stared at the new girls. "potentials?" she asked. Buffy shook her head. "Well if they're not potential slayers then what are they?" Giles asked. "One's a witch and the other is a Slayer," Faith said. "Good lord," Giles murmured. "There's some


End file.
